No Es Tan Tarde
by PauGranger
Summary: Por fin House le pide perdón a Cuddy, por algo que todos sabéis...


¡hoLa de NueVo! HeRe I g0 aGain

Aqui va el segundo que subo, y no mucho más que decir, muchas gracias por entrar y espero que os guste  
Dedicado a Ne/Natts/Naty, por lo de siempre Ne xD Que te quiero! Por cierto cambié lo que m dijiste, y como lo otro no me lo dijiste pues ala, no será tan grave xD

EnJoY iT!

* * *

- Aquí hay más papeles para firmar que tipos de enfermedades venéreas... – me decía a mí misma mientras intentaba ordenar aquella montaña de folios.  
Al ponerlos todos en su sitio miré hacia arriba y puse los pies encima de la mesa.  
Un momento después vi la silueta de alguien que abría la puerta de mi despacho, pero no era alguien, era House.  
- Tengo que hablar contigo – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de mi mesa.  
Al momento me dí cuenta de que estaba más serio de lo normal, sin comentarios acerca de mi ropa ni preguntas del tipo: "¿Por qué nunca trabajas?", cuando me pilla con las piernas en la mesa. A si que tuve que preguntar yo.  
- ¿Qué has hecho?  
- No he hecho nada, vengo a disculparme.  
- ¿Por algo que vas a hacer?  
- Por algo que te dije.  
Su expresión no cambiaba, a si que tuve que empezar a pensar que aquello iba en serio. Me senté bien y le miré a los ojos.  
- ¿Qué me has dicho?  
- No te he dicho, te dije, cuando estabamos con el caso de la niña con alergia a la luz.  
Comencé a suponer por dónde iba todo aquello, y no quería darle más importancia de la que ya le di en su momento.  
- House de eso hace siglos.  
- No, solo hace meses – se detuvo un momento, miró al suelo y después siguió – Siento haberte dicho que eras una tarada. Y tampoco me alegro de que no consiguieras ser madre.  
Vale, él sí que quería darle importancia.  
- No... No pasa nada, estabas cabreado. Estabas enfermo y casi la perdemos por mi culpa. Da igual.  
- Sí, y me porté como un gilipoyas.  
Me volví a acordar, o a recordar, pues evidentemente no lo había olvidado, lo mal que lo pasé por todo aquello, lo inútil e impotente que llegué a sentirme, y que además fue por eso por lo que decidí dejar de intentarlo, pero de ninguna manera fui capaz de hacerle saber todo eso.  
- ¿Te ha convencido Wilson para que vengas?  
- Wilson me dijo que se lo contaste, nada más.  
- ¿Y por qué te disculpas ahora?  
- Porque me estaba convinciendo de mi disculpa.  
- Pero si a la que tienes que convencer es a mí, House – me eché hacia atrás en la  
silla y le sonreí, intentando suavizar la situación, pero él no parecía estar por la labor, por lo que me di cuenta de que aquello no había terminado ahí.  
- Esta vez no, esto nos influye a los dos.  
- Ya te he dicho – o no – que no le des más importancia a esto de la que...  
- No me refiero a eso.  
Yo ya me había perdido.  
- Voy a compensarte – siguió él – quiero que sigas intentando tener un hijo, quiero ayudarte.  
- Ya tuve suficiente con tu casting de donantes.  
- Quiero ayudarte a tener un hijo conmigo.  
Creo que en ese momento se me paró el corazón, y además dejé de respirar; definitivamente el prototipo de madre que House iba buscando. Entonces le contesté con la pregunta más coherente que le podría haber hecho.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ya me has oído, quiero ayudarte y formar parte de esto.  
- ¿No te basta con meterte en mi cama cuando hay ventisca o ponerme inyecciones en el culo que también quieres un hijo mío? – no sabía como reaccionar, porque no sabía por qué él estaba reaccionando así, por lo que intenté tomarmelo con humor - ¡Dios sabe que no quiero dos House!  
Pero a él no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia esa situación, y menos que yo me lo tomara así. Se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir se paró y se giró hacia mí.  
- Me porté como un gilipoyas, sí, pero tú no has dejado de ser una tarada por dejar de intentar conseguir lo que más deseas en el mundo solo por lo que te dije – y salió fuera del despacho.  
Cómo diablos sabía él...  
- House, espera – me levanté casi de un salto y salí fuera para alcanzarlo – entra.  
Él dudó por un segundo y volvió a entrar mientras le sujetaba la puerta, sin mirarme. Se volvió a sentar en la silla y yo me apoyé en la mesa.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- No había estado tan seguro de algo desde que estuve viviendo con Stacy.  
Oh Dios mío...  
- Pues, pero... bueno, no se, pero ¿por qué?  
- Quiero ayudarte.  
- Tú no ayudas a nadie.  
- A ti te lo debo.  
- Y en vez de inventarme a cenar, un hijo, ¿no? -Por fin conseguí sacarle una expresión parecida a una sonrisa, y con ello conseguí tranquilizarme yo; si me estaba pareciendo rara la conversación más raro me estaba pareciendo él - ¿Hasta tal punto quieres tenerme controlada?.  
- No me hace falta un hijo para eso.  
- ¿Entonces por qué, House?  
Y sin apenas tiempo para ponerme excusas inútiles se levantó y me besó, un momento, un instante, un beso en un segundo que sustituyó a cualquier explicación. Y me encantó que lo hiciera.  
- Sabía que me querías para ti – le dije al terminar -.  
- ¿Acabo de besarte después de no se cuantos millones de años sin hacerlo y lo único que eres capaz de reprocharme es que llevabas razón?  
- Me ha gustado – le dije después de reirme.  
- ¿Llevar razón o que te besara?  
- Ambas cosas.  
- Entonces ¿qué opinas? ¿Procreamos?  
Lo consiguió, en ese momento me tenía encandilada y no me quedaba otra, aunque quizá luego me arrepintiera.  
- Sí, lo intentaré una vez más.  
Me abrazó, y cualquier duda que hubiera tenido, se disipó en ese momento.  
- Solo exijo una condición.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Nada de inseminación, quiero procesos naturales. ¡Creación de vida en su máximo explendor!  
- ¡Sabía que había un motivo! ¡Tú no quieres ayudarme, quieres ayudarte a ti!  
- Mmmsí, claro, es una parte de mi malévolo plan; lo de los otros nueve meses y el pequeño ser que engendraremos son fallos que podemos ignorar.  
- House...  
- ¡Pero es un plan genial! – me miró con cara de asombro y luego sonrió – no querrás quitarme la mejor parte, ¿no?. Además, sabes de sobra que el proceso natural ayuda...  
- A la fecundación, lo sé.  
- Exacto.  
- Pero...  
- Y ni te acordarás de la noche tan genial que vamos a pasar cuando veas al pequeño morenito de ojos azules y pelo rizado corriendo por tu pasillo dentro de unos años.  
Vale, sí, sabía controlarme, sabía donde darme, y consiguió emocionarme.  
- Bueno vale, pero no llores, si no te gusta el pelo rizado también puede tenerlo como yo.  
Entonces sonreí y volvió a besarme.  
- ¿Vas a intentarlo?  
- No, vamos a conseguirlo – y le volví a abrazar, para agradecerle que me iba a convertir en la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Y de repente comencé a oir un pitido, y me extrañé.  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
"¡Buenos días por la mañana! ¡El sol brilla..."  
- Siempre igual... El despertador a la hora exacta del mejor momento... – apagué la radio y me dí la vuelta en la cama, luego oí un grito seguido de pasos que se acercaban corriendo.  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!  
Ross venía corriendo hacia la cama, se subió y se metió debajo de la manta, abrazado a mí. Me incorporé y me quedé sentada, él seguía aferrado a mis piernas.  
- Ey cariño, ¿qué te pasa? – le dije mientras levantaba la manta para verle, tenía el pelo tan rizado y tan despeinado como yo por las mañanas.  
- ¡Papa quiere llenarme la cara de mermelada!  
Miré para la puerta y le ví allí, asomado, con el bote de mermelada en la mano y un dedo en los labios para que no le dijera al niño que estaba allí, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama.  
- ¿Y por qué quiere llenarte la cara de mermelada?  
- Porque me he comido sus tostadas y me he bebido su zumo.  
En ese momento House le levantó la manta de repente y él se puso a gritar y a reir.  
- ¡Y ahora voy a llenarte de meremelada y a echarte hormigas a ver si a ellas también les gusta comer!  
Ross se moría de risa, y a mí me encantaba verlos así.  
- No le has dado un beso a mamá – le dijo House mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
Él se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuerte, luego estuvo como cinco minutos dándome besos en la cara sin parar, cinco minutos que se me hicieron muy cortos. Después se sentó en mis piernas.  
- Papa, ¿te has enfadado?  
- Ehh, nop.  
- Entonces voy a quitarte más tostadas – decía mientras bajaba de la cama e iba a la cocina corriendo y riendo como un loco.  
- ¡Huye! ¡Pero te encontraré! – le gritó House, luego se giró hacia mí – Puedo alcanzarlo corriendo en cualquier momento – me dijo mientras se tumbaba y apoyada la cabeza en mis piernas.  
- Claro, pero cuando lo alcances te soltará alguna de sus ingeniosas frases que tú le has enseñado y se te volverá a escapar.  
- Es que es muy listo, se parece más a mí.  
Me reí, y luego le dí un beso, largo, lo necesitaba.  
- Estás muy guapa.  
- Y tú estás lleno de mermelada – le dije mientras le quitaba los restos de mermelada de las mejillas con los dedos - ¿Sabes qué he soñado?  
- Nop.  
- He soñado con el día que me pediste que tuvieramos al niño.  
- Ya hace 5 años de eso. No te has olvidado, ¿eh?  
- Sabes que no.  
- ¿Y te arrepentiste?  
- Eso nunca.  
- Te dije que saldría bien.  
- Confié en ti, y salió bien, y ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo.  
Él sonrió y le volví a besar. Luego nos levantamos para ir a la cocina.  
- Como no lleguemos antes de cinco minutos ya no tendrás nada para desayunar.  
- Cómo se parece a ti... – le dije mientras le daba una palmadita en el trasero, y él se daba la vuelta para devolvérmela.

* * *

Y ahora gracias por leerlo y espero que os haya gustado al menos un poco xD  
Reviews please )

Besos & Hugdy'S!

PauGranger


End file.
